The End
by Crimson-Beyond
Summary: The final moments of Elisabeth Braddock. Given from her point of view.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the X-men characters.

Henry McCoy, aka, the Beast had just been taken down by this mysterious man known as Vargas. Her teammate, and good friend, now down, and the rest of the team not yet arrived, Elisabeth Braddock, aka, Psylocke, took it upon herself to fight this dangerous man. She was formerly a telepath but now possessed vast reserves of telekinetic power, thanks to a little power swap with Jean Grey. Besides being a powerful telekinetic, Betsy was well trained as a ninja and fighter. The purple haired woman was easily capable of handling herself in a fight. Little did she know that it was her destiny to fight this man, Vargas. Little did she know that it was her destiny to die by his sword.

With a final glance at her blue furred friend, Betsy advanced towards her adversary, katanas blazing in a purple glow as she generated them. Psylocke was a skilled warrior and a worthy adversary in the field of battle, and Vargas was soon about to discover this rather quickly. At least that's what the British woman trapped in and Asian body thought as she and the man slowly circled each other. Dark eyes silently observed the mystery man, watching for an opening or sign of weakness. There was none, from what she could see. And then suddenly, without any sort of warning, the two lunged towards each other, blades crashing together.

Betsy's katana flashed brighter as it pounded against Vargas's blade. Both fighters moved with both natural and trained grace. It was quite obvious that the two were masters at such things. Still, Betsy was confident that she would defeat this Vargas character. And just as this thought ran through her mind once more, his blade ran through her. A look of shock mingled with pain crossed Psylocke's features as Vargas quickly and efficiently withdrew the blade from the well-toned, leather clad stomach of the woman. As if in slow motion, she collapsed to the floor, crimson blood already beginning to pour forth from the wound. For a few moments she blacks out from pain, though his words still reach her mind. _You are the first, but not the last._

The wound was fatal, that much she was sure of. It was shocking how easily she had been defeated, let alone defeated at all. Blood was now soaking through the leather of her costume and pooling around her midsection. She couldn't feel her limbs anymore. The stabbing pain she had felt moments before was now gone, replaced by a cool numbness. Most would consider this to be a relief, but Betsy knew otherwise. It was a sure sign that she was slipping away, and fast at that. Vaguely she realized that she was no long lying on the floor, but rather, being cradled by the badly beaten Beast. She was lying on a long purple cloth.

Silently she stared up at her good friend, trying to smile and comfort him a little, but not managing to do so. She didn't have control of her own limbs anymore. She tried to form words, but she was not able to push them past her suddenly dry full lips. So she just continued to stare up at the sad face of her blue furred friend, hoping her eyes conveyed all her thoughts and emotions. Only a few more moments left now, she was sure of that. Her world was beginning to fade, and any feelings and control she had of her body were long gone. By now she had lost a significant amount of blood. There was no saving her now. She was going to die here, no denying that. At least she'd died fighting, like a true warrior should. It was really a pity that she was going to have to leave her friends though. God she was going to miss them. Especially Neal…

And those were the final thoughts of Ms. Betsy Braddock. With a final gasping shudder, the world went completely black and Psylocke passed from this world and on to the next, her bloody body cradled in the arms of one of her good friends.

That was how the rest of the team found her. They entered the room to find Henry McCoy shedding several tears over the limp and bloodied body of the their friend and teammate Elisabeth Braddock. Some of them would later note that the two painted the image similar to those of pieta paintings, where Mary cradled the lifeless body of Jesus. Above their heads, written in the bright crimson blood of their fallen teammate, was the word Pronto.

When the authorities arrived, the injured Rogue and Beast were seen to, and the body of Psylocke was carefully examined and then placed into a body bag. Sage would observe that Betsy had put up a fight. When asked how she knew this for sure, the cold and computer like woman replied that there was skin under her nails from where she must have clawed her opponent.

Sadly the X-treme team left Valencia, Spain, minus one of their own. The body of Betsy was handed over to her brother Brian and his wife Meggan. The British lady turned Asian assassin would be returned home and buried back on her family's manor. Though she was gone from this world, she would not be forgotten by all those that she had loved, fought beside, and defended.


End file.
